Librelárium
by Pandora Super-Sonic
Summary: Essa história ocorre depois da Saga de Hades, e mostra uma nova aventura dos Defensores de Athena. Um novo inimigo e novos aliados. R&R.
1. Notas iniciais

Olá. Eu sou a Pandora, e esse é o meu primeiro fic. Bom, nem preciso dizer que Saint Seiya não é meu, sou apenas uma fã que apenas escreve por diversão (é galera, não me processem por plagio). Esse fic ocorre depois da Saga de Hades, e descreve um novo inimigo (Quanta novidade, vocês irão me dizer, mas fazer o quê? O que vale é a intenção), que foi preso numa pirâmide. E vai apresentar alguns personagens novos, criados por mim para essa história. Bom, desde já agradeço e espero que vocês gostem. 


	2. O início de tudo

Librelárium  
  
Por Pandora Super-Sonic  
  
"A morte é o fim dos tempos na moradia da terra, o caos natural em que a  
terra mergulha de tempos em tempos, o medo e o escárnio da humanidade voltam do túmulo frio e esquecido pelo tempo. Quantas vidas foram perdidas pelos ideais das nações humanas, que simplesmente transformaram o mundo num  
gigantesco campo de batalha".  
  
As lutas finalmente terminaram, a paz retornou com força total na Terra. Os Cavaleiros de Athena estavam reconstruindo o Santuário, que ficou praticamente destruído após a batalha contra Hades. Muitas pessoas perderam suas vidas nesses confrontos contra os Espectros, mas, as vidas dessas pessoas seriam honradas, pelos nobres propósitos da raça humana. Athena e os Cavaleiros estavam no alto do Santuário. O mundo havia voltado a paz natural... pelo menos, era isso o que eles achavam que tinha acontecido. Mas... nada era o que parecia, principalmente para aquele mundo recém construído depois do quase caos imperado por Hades.  
  
Porém... ninguém sabe ao certo se a paz é muito duradoura, principalmente em nosso mundo.  
  
"Almas perdidas, destroços de um mundo em chamas negras. Quem tem a chave  
do novo mundo em mãos, pode mesmo vencer o medo do caos mundano? Ou nós  
estamos redondamente enganados ao ponto de entregarmos nossas vidas a  
morte?".  
  
Em algum lugar do continente africano...  
  
Uma pirâmide submergiu das profundezas da terra, fazendo emergir muitos seres de energia negra do subsolo. Eles entraram na pirâmide, e viram algo que os despertou do seu torpor. Um casulo de cristal apareceu no centro da pirâmide. Era um casulo antigo. O miolo dele era azul, impedindo de se reconhecer que ou o que estava dentro, e em volta desse casulo, havia uma grossa capa de cristal, mais transparente do que a água. O casulo com um trinco que ia de ponta a ponta do casulo, mas era um trinco quase imperceptível ao olho normal. Um dos vultos parou na frente do casulo. Estava com vestes antigas de sacerdote, parecia murmurar algo incompreensível, mas, no meio das frases estranhas, uma frase pôde ser entendida perfeitamente por todos ali presentes.  
  
"Morra Athena, tenha o mesmo destino daquele ser que me aprisionou há 400 anos atrás. Maldito guerreiro das trevas que ousou me trair. Eu, o Senhor de Todo o Mal presente e onipotente, nunca o perdoarei pelo o que me fez. Se aliar a Deusa Athena para me lacrar nessa pirâmide de Safirus. Mas, você me será de muita serventia agora, preso nesse casulo de cristal. Morra, traidor dos demônios.". Um ponto negro surgiu grudado no casulo. "Esse cristal negro absorverá toda a bondade desse guerreiro, o tornando novamente o meu escravo, para matar Athena.".  
  
Depois de dizer isso, o vulto desaparece, deixando o casulo sozinho. Porém, um menino observava tudo, segurando uma espada nas mãos. Ele olhava o casulo com admiração e culpa, parecia entristecido ao olhar para lá.  
  
"Não se preocupe, a espada chegará até Athena, e ela o libertará do selo de cristal que o prendeu a 400 anos, quando prendeu o Senhor de Todo o Mal. Se Athena ama tanto seus guerreiros, com certeza ela virá te libertar. Esse é o meu jeito de agradecer por trocar de lugar comigo no casulo de cristal." Ele sorriu e sumiu na escuridão da pirâmide.  
  
Continua... 


	3. O misterioso guerreiro do casulo de cris...

O misterioso guerreiro do casulo de cristal  
  
"As lendas só se tornam mitos quando a humanidade se esquece de que elas são mais reais do que as próprias pessoas que vivem no mundo coberto pela ordem e pelo caos derivados do fato em questão. Se tu vives dentro desses dois paradigmas da humanidade, se confrontará com o pior dos mistérios da vida. E a Morte, companheira inseparável do Destino, escreverá sua história  
com o sangue da Sorte inflamada pelo desespero celestial"  
  
"Athena. em sua glória eu me purifico. Em sua sabedoria, minha alma encontra a luz. Não tema por minha vida, pois eu a darei com muito orgulho. e os seus cavaleiros também irão lhe dar as suas vidas de tão bom grado quando eu dei a minha quando lacrei o Senhor de Todo o Mal."  
  
O garoto ainda se encontrava perto de Safírus. Suas lembranças sempre o atormentavam. Seus pais haviam sumido misteriosamente e ele fora escolhido para ser o sacrifício do cristal, mas, aquela presença havia o salvo. Era uma mulher muito bela, apesar de suas roupas e feições parecessem masculinas. Era muito poderosa, mas sempre dizia, em um tom fraco, um sussurro que só ele ouvia.  
  
"Glória, grande Deusa Athena, defensora dos humanos." Disse em voz baixa para si mesmo.  
  
Depois de que ela salvou a vida dele, ele notou que uma espada e uma bainha estavam no lugar onde a energia dela estava mais forte. Na bainha estavam inscritos, os seguintes dizeres: Que essa espada chega as mãos de Athena, a líder do Santuário, para que ela expulse as forças do mal. E ele cumpriria o que estava escrito na espada. Iria até o Santuário, entregar a espada à Athena. Sabia que o caminho não seria um caminho fácil, nem que seria rápido, mas ele iria até o Santuário, ah, ele iria.  
  
"É tudo que eu posso fazer, levar a espada a Athena, para que ela bana o mal, como é o desejo dela. Tenho que acreditar nisso. Minha jornada será longa e perigosa, mas eu irei até o Santuário." Disse o menino para si mesmo, até ouvir uma voz.  
  
"Aonde você vai, jovem Gareas?" Perguntou a voz.  
  
"Irei até o Santuário levar essa espada a Athena, Griphion." Respondeu Gareas. "Apesar de não saber onde é o Santuário, eu irei até lá."  
  
"O Santuário fica na Grécia, bem longe daqui. Será bem demorado ir até lá." Disse Griphion sério. "Mas, eu o levarei até o Santuário Gareas, para salvar o mundo desse mal que assola essa região."  
  
"Mas como fará isso Griphion?" Perguntou Gareas, muito confuso.  
  
"Se esqueces que sou um grifo? Eu posso leva-lo voando até Atenas." Respondeu Griphion, tomando sua verdadeira forma. "Suba em minhas costas, vamos até o Santuário."  
  
Gareas sorriu e subiu nas costas de Griphion. Há quanto tempo ele o salvara pela primeira vez? Gareas devia a vida a ele, mas Griphion dizia justamente o contrário para Gareas. O grande grifo dourado, guardião das terras ermas do Kilemanjaro, era o único que conhecia Gareas e conhecia a lenda de Athena naquelas terras extensas. Gareas, perto dele, era um ratinho perto de um cachorro, mas somente Griphion sabia do segredo do casulo, e somente ele saberia até a hora. hora em que encontrassem a Grande Deusa. O motivo que o levava a não contar sobe o casulo, ninguém sabia ao certo, mas ele sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer, e sabia, que aquela viagem até o Santuário um dia se faria necessária. tão necessária, que seria impossível se adiar esta conversa por muito mais tempo.  
  
"Griphion. por que me levas até o Santuário, se nunca me quis contar nada sobre esse lugar?" Finalmente declarou Gareas, sério e direto.  
  
"A minha razão não precisa ser dita, jovem Gareas." Griphion foi solene.  
  
"Como não pode ser dita? Sei que há muito que me esconde, e muito que eu preciso saber." Disse Gareas, totalmente sem paciência.  
  
"Como eu já lhe disse muitas vezes, cada coisa ao seu tempo. Todas as suas dúvidas serão esclarecidas, mas levará tempo, reflita bem, se eu não te conto algo é por que você é que tem que descobrir sozinho a razão de tal coisa. Te contarei com o tempo, jovem Gareas, mas, peça que não se exalte tanto, e sim descanse, pois, mesmo eu te levando, será uma jornada longa, e não muito segura." Explicou Griphion com toda a sua paciência que levou séculos para conseguir. "Agora, segure-se firme em mim, pois nossa próxima parada será Athena, mais precisamente, no Santuário."  
  
"Está bem, mas, sabe que eu vou querer todas as respostas." Comentou Gareas, rindo.  
  
"Você é o maior curioso que já conheci nesses séculos de vida." Respondeu Griphion, levantando vôo. "Agora durma, jovem, Gareas, durma bem."  
  
Gareas ia dizer algo, mas soltou um pequeno bocejo e adormeceu profundamente. Griphion sorriu aliviado, mesmo fazendo aquilo, Gareas teria que um dia saber de toda a verdade, e Griphion tinha a estranha certeza que não demoraria muito tempo para que ele descobrisse toda a verdade do Santuário.  
  
"No momento, o melhor é que você durma esse sono que a juventude te deu. O Santuário aguarda a volta do guerreiro de Gênesis, ou melhor, dizendo, da guerreira de Gênesis." Pensou Griphion. "Gareas não se engana no fato do lendário guerreiro seu uma guerreira. Mas, esse segredo, somente eu e Athena devemos saber, pelo bem de todos, e a melhor solução desse enigma. A única dúvida que resta é, qual dos cavaleiros ela vai escolher para ver toda a história e abrir o caixão de cristal que a encerra dentro daquela pirâmide que mais parece um túmulo de um demônio de chamas." Sua preocupação era visível, mas, ninguém além dele devia saber. "Essa viajem será muito mais atribulada e perigosa do que podes imaginar, jovem Gareas. Espero que reste tempo para a vitória e a esperança do povo."  
  
E pensando isso tomou o rumo para Atenas, onde. o bem espera seus guerreiros eternamente.  
  
"Pretendo chegar ao céu com minhas asas de cera, mas do Sol não posso  
chegar, se não quero cair. Minhas asas são fortes, mas será que elas me agüentam até o fim do mundo, ou, a minha queda será inevitável. Voarei pelo  
céu da fantasia, ou cair no precipício da realidade? Isso, só as minhas  
asas que podem responder." 


	4. O futuro daquele que desenha o reflexo

O futuro daquele que desenha o reflexo  
  
"A vida é um mistério tão profundo, que se torna uma face totalmente nova de existência da vida e da morte. Quando uma pessoa pensa por que nasceu, ela está resgatando uma parte de si mesmo que a muito foi esquecida, pelos  
homens e pelos deuses."  
  
Inglaterra...  
  
Ao norte de Glasgow, nas noites claras de verão, as estrelas refletem seus nobres brilhos aos sortudos moradores daquela área, em especial Henrique Heavensoul, um jovem, porém dedicado Cavaleiro de Bronze. Sua constelação protetora era a Coroa Austral. Ele treinava algumas crianças para serem futuros defensores de Athena, como ele. Era um rapaz de 18 anos, de cabelos tão pretos que quando eram iluminados por qualquer coisa, refletiam um brilho azulado. Seus frios olhos cinzas eram tão pálidos como a lua, mas eram enérgicos e sinceros. Há um mês, porém, uma carta acabou chegando até suas mãos. Era do Santuário, e o convocava para um torneio. Um torneio que envolveria muitos cavaleiros. Mas, Henrique parecia relutante em aceitar o convite. Há dias ele tinha um mau pressentimento, sentia que algo de muito ruim aconteceria em breve. Ele não sabia o que era, mas acreditava plenamente em sua intuição, ela raramente falhava. E era isso que o deixava preocupado.  
  
"Por que eu não consigo entender essa sensação ruim que tenho? O que é esse mau pressentimento que me domina?" Pensou Henrique.  
  
"O que houve, mestre Henrique?" Perguntou Daniel, interrompendo seus pensamentos.  
  
"Nada, Daniel." Respondeu Henrique, sorrindo. "Absolutamente nada... Bom meninos, hoje encerramos o treino. Amanhã, quero que vocês acordem cedo e estudem bastante. Encontro vocês no mesmo horário, está bem?"  
  
"Sim." Disseram os meninos e foram embora, conversando.  
  
Só Daniel ficou no local. De todos os meninos Daniel era o mais novo entre os discípulos. Com seus 6 anos, era um menino calmo e triste que perdeu os pais muito cedo. Henrique o adotara dois anos depois, quando Daniel tinha 3 anos.  
  
"Vamos para casa Daniel." Disse Henrique, pegando Daniel no colo. "Mal está se agüentando em pé. Tem certeza que quer treinar com os garotos mais velhos?"  
  
"Tenho sim, irmão." Respondeu Daniel. Era comum Daniel chamar Henrique de irmão quando estavam sozinhos, mas, quando treinavam, ele sempre o chamava de senhor ou mestre. "Quero ser forte como você."  
  
Henrique sorriu com o comentário, e se lembrou da infância que teve. Era órfão e foi criado por uma senhora desde pequeno. Quando ele completou 7 anos, ele foi até Glasgow encontrar Christian de Triangulo Austral, que seria seu mestre. Ele ensinou Henrique a louvar e respeitar Athena e a lutar pela justiça. Ele se tornou cavaleiro com 14 anos, quando conseguiu finalmente passar no teste, ao lutar contra Kraven, um rapaz convencido e esnobe. Henrique teve graves ferimentos durante a luta e derrotou Kraven com a Explosão da Coroa Austral. Porém, Henrique quase morreu depois dessa luta. Ficou por mais de 2 semanas vagando pela linha da vida e da morte. Quando ele saiu daquele estado, precisou de um ano para se recuperar das seqüelas que a luta lhe causara. Henrique se mostrou forte e também sábio. Quando o seu mestre morreu, alguns meses depois, vítima de uma doença que não havia cura, disse a Henrique que Athena iluminava sua morte e lhe dava um fim tranqüilo e que ela salvara Henrique, por ter se mostrado forte diante a morte. Desde da morte de Christian, Henrique passou a treinar jovens garotos que o destino colocou em seu caminho.  
  
"Me sinto feliz, por poder ensinar a essas crianças o valor da amizade e da cooperação mútua. Isso realmente é o que eu queria e estou conseguindo ao treinar as crianças e como às senhoras do orfanato dizem sobre as melhoras dos meninos. Mas, essa carta está me inquietando, tenho um pressentimento ruim sobre esse torneio, não só por isso. Com certeza há algo maior e que eu não tenho idéia do que pode ser." Pensou Henrique. "Espero que a minha decisão seja, além de tomada a tempo, acertada."  
  
Ele continuou a caminhar lenta e melancolicamente, deixando sua mente vagar por aí, enquanto seus passos o levavam para a casa onde ele morava com o seu irmão. Mas sua mente estava longe, mais precisamente em Atenas, o lar da deusa Athena, e no torneio que seria realizado no local. "Será que devo ir a esse torneio? Eu não sei o que pensar, pois algo nubla meus pensamentos. Temo, sobretudo pela vida dessas crianças. Muitos homens tentaram maltratar essas crianças, que eu consegui salvar. Mas se eu me afastar, quem me garante que eles não matem as crianças?"  
  
De noite...  
  
Henrique saiu da casa onde morava com Daniel e começou a caminhar sem rumo. Em seu coração, ele sabia que uma escolha teria de ser feita, porém, sua alma ainda relutava. Era algo que ele não entendia, mas sabia que tinha de ser feito. "Eu tenho que decidir... e tenho que decidir logo, se eu vou para Atenas, ou fico aqui." Pensou Henrique. Ele caminhou até o alto de uma colina, e lá se sentou, pensando em seus problemas.  
  
"Oh, Coroa Austral, guia-me em minha jornada. Mostra o caminho para a vitória." Comentou Henrique, olhando as estrelas. "Será que devo rumar para o Santuário, ou devo ficar aqui e treinar até chegar ao nível dos meus rivais... O Santuário. O local onde Athena observa todo o mundo. O local onde a disputa começará e só os melhores sobrevivem."  
  
"E onde os guerreiros de Athena se reúnem quando o mal volta a Terra." Completou uma voz. "Como vai acontecer agora."  
  
Henrique se virou e viu uma jovem de longos cabelos roxos, olhos violeta, vestida com um longo vestido negro e com um tridente em sua mão esquerda. Ela tinha asas brancas e olhava seriamente para Henrique. Ele se levantou e se colocou em posição de luta, pronto para reagir a qualquer coisa. Porém, a jovem não se alterou nem um pouco. Apenas observou o rapaz que estava na sua frente. Alto, de olhos cinzas como a lua, cabelos tão pretos que podiam se confundir com o vestido dela. Ela não sabia a idade dele, mas supunha que ele tivesse uns 18 anos. Não pode deixar de sorrir quando ele tomou uma posição de luta. Henrique estranhou a jovem. Era muito pálida, parecia uma estátua trazida à vida.  
  
"Não tenha medo. Eu vim em paz." Disse a jovem, quebrando o silêncio.  
  
"Quem é você?" Perguntou Henrique.  
  
"O meu nome é Pandora e vim lhe dar um recado. Deve ir ao Santuário, pois seus pressentimentos têm fundamento e você será necessário lá. Muito mais necessário do que pensas ser."  
  
"Como você sabe que eu tenho esses pressentimentos? O que você é?"  
  
"Eu... eu sou uma humana que servia a Hades. Mas eu não estou mais entre os vivos, e agora tenho uma chance de redimir meus erros passados. Isso é suficiente, ou eu vou ter que contar minha vida inteira para você acreditar."  
  
"Não precisa, eu acredito no que diz." Respondeu Henrique. "Mas, me diga, por que você veio me avisar do perigo? Eu devia ter percebido isso sozinho."  
  
"E você percebeu, apenas duvidou de seus instintos e intuições. E elas não costumam falhar Henrique." Respondeu Pandora. "A batalha começará em breve, e você precisa ser rápido em sua decisão. Não posso forçá-lo a nada, você tem o livre arbítrio para decidir o que você vai fazer."  
  
Henrique ficou pensativo, meditando sobre as palavras de Pandora. O que ela dizia fazia muito sentido a Henrique, que sabia que tal coisa iria acontecer. Depois de uns cinco minutos de silêncio absoluto, Henrique respondeu, com uma voz potente, e livre de qualquer dúvida.  
  
"Eu irei ao Santuário. Parece que eu adiei muito essa decisão, mas finalmente eu a fiz. Tenho que ir o mais rápido possível para Atenas."  
  
"Muito bom." Disse Pandora. "Bom, eu tenho que ir. Mas voltarei sempre que for possível. Até logo, Henrique de Coroa Austral."  
  
"Até uma próxima vez, Pandora." Respondeu Henrique.  
  
Pandora sumira do mesmo jeito que aparecera. Henrique desceu a colina e foi até a casa onde morava com Daniel e foi até o quarto do menino. Como um bom irmão, Henrique cobriu o irmão com uma colcha e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, para não acordar o menino. Depois disso, ele foi até seu quarto e ajeitou suas coisa para ir até Atenas. Entre seus pertences, ele levava a foto de seus alunos e a de seus amigos. Terminado esse trabalho, Henrique foi até a porta da casa, e ficou lá parado. Sabia que alguém estava vindo.  
  
"James, não se esconda, eu sei que está aí." Disse Henrique.  
  
"Henrique, o que decidiu?" Perguntou o rapaz.  
  
"Boa noite para você também James. Eu decidi que vou para o torneio em Atenas." Respondeu Henrique.  
  
"Antes tarde do que nunca, não é?" Disse James sorrindo.  
  
"É mesmo, meu amigo. Mas, eu preciso de um favor seu."  
  
"Pode falar Henrique, se for algo que eu puder fazer, eu o farei."  
  
"Preciso que você continue o treinamento dos meninos enquanto eu estiver fora. Eles vão aceitar você, pois eles já o conhecem e também porque você me ajuda algumas vezes no treinamento." Pediu Henrique. "Eu não sei a quem mais posso pedir esse favor James. Eu temo pelos meninos, especialmente por Daniel, os homens dessa região só esperam que eu me afaste deles, para iniciar uma matança."  
  
"Eu entendo sua preocupação e o seu medo Henrique. E entendo que essa foi uma das coisas que mais adiou sua decisão." Respondeu James. "Mas eu treinarei as crianças, e se algum desses homens tentar algo contra eles, eu mesmo cuido dele."  
  
"Obrigado James. Agora, eu tenho que falar com a senhora Alandra."  
  
"Então vamos lá, Henrique."  
  
Ambos seguira até uma pequena pousada próxima a casa de Henrique. Eles entraram na pousada, e seguiram até a lareira, onde uma senhora estava repousando.  
  
"Boa noite, Alandra." Disse James.  
  
"James, Henrique, a que devo a honra dessa visita?"  
  
"Senhora Alandra, eu gostaria que, por favor, cuidasse das crianças por mim." Disse Henrique. "Pelo menos, até eu voltar de novo. Eu irei até o Santuário, competir e resolver algumas coisas. James continuará o treinamento dos garotos enquanto eu estiver fora."  
  
"Pode deixar, Henrique. Eu cuidarei deles."  
  
"Nós cuidaremos deles. E eu os treinarei do mesmo jeito que você os treinava." Disse James.  
  
"Eu agradeço por tudo. Agora, eu tenho que partir. Cuidem-se, meus amigos."  
  
"Boa sorte Henrique."  
  
Henrique sorriu e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. "É como Pandora disse, a batalha começará em breve. Eu só queria saber quem é esse novo mal."  
  
"Adeus, grande Inglaterra. Agora, o meu destino é o berço da civilização ocidental, Atenas."  
  
E rumou para Atenas, com o pensamento fixo em seus próprios passos, e em que direção eles o levariam. "Eu juro que defenderei Athena nem para isso eu tenha que vir a perecer durante o combate. Esse é o meu juramento e só quando o perigo passar, eu poderei voltar para a Inglaterra para terminar o treinamento dos garotos." Pensou Henrique e desapareceu no meio da noite.  
  
No Santuário...  
  
O treinamento dos jovens para se tornarem cavaleiros e defenderem Athena é intenso. Mas, mesmo num lugar como aquele, os jovens tinham momentos para refletir em paz. Caminhando pelo Santuário, o jovem Alessandro observa o horizonte. A noite estava bastante clara, e ele via todas as constelações brilharem. Procurando um pouco, ele conseguiu achar sua constelação protetora, Erídano. Ele estava calmo, até sentir um poderoso cosmo muito próximo. Mas, Alessandro conhecia muito bem o dono daquele cosmo. Era Demétrius, que estava numa montanha mais alta, observando as estrelas. Ele parecia conversar consigo mesmo, mas Alessandro conseguiu ouvir uma das frases que ele dizia.  
  
"As estrelas brilham muito essa noite. É sinal de boas e más notícias." Foi isso que Alessandro conseguiu ouvir.  
  
"Pelo que sei, ainda falta alguns cavaleiros que moram longe, ou que treinam crianças para serem futuros cavaleiros. E entre eles, está um dos cavaleiros mais misteriosos que vai batalhar pela armadura de Câncer." Comentou Alessandro. "Henrique de Coroa Austral, o mais experiente dos cavaleiros de bronze."  
  
"E o que você tem contra esse Henrique, Alessandro?" Perguntou Demétrius.  
  
"Eu posso não o conhecer, mas sinto algo estranho nele. Algo muito diferente do que nós conhecemos." Respondeu Alessandro. "Você o conhece Demétrius?"  
  
"Sim, eu o conheço. Eu já o vi uma vez, quando eu fui ver os treinamentos na Inglaterra. Ele é uma boa pessoa e um grande mestre para as crianças que treinam com ele. Pareceu-me um tanto melancólico, mas é com certeza um grande cavaleiro. Mas o cosmo dele não é agressivo, a não ser que o provoquem." Disse Demétrius.  
  
"Então ele deve ser alguém com quem não se deve conversar, não estou certo?"  
  
"Na verdade, não está Alessandro. Henrique é uma pessoa com quem se pode conversar, apesar do seu jeito arredio com os outros, quem o conhece há mais tempo diz que ele é uma boa pessoa. E eu concordo com eles, pois conversei com Henrique durante a minha estada lá, e nós nos demos super bem. Temos opiniões iguais sobre o significado de ser um cavaleiro defensor de Athena. Ele é muito mais experiente do que nós em muitos pontos além da idade. Ele sabe como é encarar a morte de frente, pois para conseguir a armadura de Coroa Austral, ele quase morreu na batalha." Explicou Demétrius calmo.  
  
"E pelo que vejo, você espera que ele aceite o convite para participar do torneio?"  
  
"Sim, eu espero. Espero que ele venha para Atenas, será um adversário e tanto para quem for lutar com ele. Vai ser uma das melhores lutas que veremos nesse torneio."  
  
Alessandro se calou e se voltou a caminho do Santuário. Demétrius observou a reação do cavaleiro de Erídano com naturalidade. "Também tem a mesma impressão que eu, de que algo acontecerá em breve no Santuário. Algo que provavelmente estará além do nosso controle e conhecimento. E creio que não somos só nós dois que achamos isso meu amigo, Henrique parece ter o mesmo pensamento que nós, só que é muito mais profundo e talvez até mais antigo. Talvez a vinda de Henrique e o encontro de nós três no torneio não será uma mera coincidência, mas sim uma obra do destino. O torneio será o prelúdio de um novo desafio. Mas qual será esse desafio? É isso que eu preciso descobrir" Pensou Demétrius.  
  
"Quem pode realmente saber ao certo o que está por vir? Talvez só Athena saiba." Disse Demétrius, depois sumindo pelas montanhas.  
  
"Não sabe o quanto está certo, Demétrius de Escultor. Só Athena sabe o real perigo que os aguarda. Ela e... uma outra pessoa que eu não conheço." Disse um vulto para si mesmo, ao ouvir a pergunta de Demétrius. "Parece que você e Henrique sabem do que está por vir."  
  
O vulto na verdade era o espírito de Pandora, que vigiava todo o Santuário. "Espero que consigam vencer o próximo desafio que está por vir." Pensou Pandora. "Torço para que consigam vencer esse novo inimigo que surgirá." E desapareceu nas sombras, voltando a vagar por lugar que talvez nunca saibamos ao certo.  
  
"O dia não tem nenhum significado sem à noite, cuja qual se ergue à realidade do mundo. E sem essa realidade, o dia só serve como o despertar das idéias desumanas e cruéis, vindas dos confins da alma humana, pois a  
noite é o colírio de todos os males que destroçam e turvam a visão da  
humanidade dos monstros e quimeras da sociedade moderna." 


End file.
